1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barrier, and more particularly relates to a barrier for poultry troughs, which prevents poultry eating feed whilst the feed being distributed throughout poultry troughs.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional feeding system for poultry comprises at least one trough, a hopper and at least one conveyor and is implemented with poultry feed. Each trough is an open container disposed as a loop having a beginning and an end and has a top and a chamber. The hopper is mounted on the top of the trough at between the beginning and end of the loop and has a bottom and an opening. The opening is defined in the bottom of the hopper and communicates with the chamber of the trough. The conveyor is movably mounted in and moves through the chamber, from the beginning to the end of the trough and has multiple compartments. When a user fills the hopper with feed, the feed flows evenly into the chamber of the trough through the opening and sequentially fills the compartment of the conveyor as the compartments move under the trough allowing the conveyor to distribute the feed throughout the chamber of the trough.
However, poultry at the beginning of the trough are able to consume the feed immediately whilst poultry further along the trough are able to consume feed for proportionally less time and are exposed to less feed. Therefore, the feed is not distributed evenly causing poultry closest to the hopper to be over-fed and fat, whilst poultry far away from the hopper are underfed and thin.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a barrier for poultry troughs to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.